


The Library Helper *(rewrite)*

by ClassTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cliche High School cliques, Explicit Language, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith is a geek, Lance is a cool kid, M/M, Mad Shiro, My boys are sad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassTrash/pseuds/ClassTrash
Summary: Lance is living with a big loving family, has a beautiful girlfriend, the best friends a person can ask for, and He's Popular, what more can he ask for.Well, when a major crisis happens at home he cuts himself off from the world. He loses his girlfriend, he becomes so distant from his friends.Nobody can help him... except for the weird emo loner boy who works at the library.*This is a remake of the old one please do not read that one (unless you want too I don't care. You do you)*(Updated Every Saturday)





	1. The Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this is basically a remake of the other 'The Library Helper' because I just thought that I could do better writing wise and I felt like my writing was a childish and I could do much better. 
> 
> This is pretty much the same as the the other one but little changes here and there, and of course better writing.
> 
> Also just in case you didn't already guess the old one will not be continued everything after chapter 5 will be new.
> 
> Also you can still read the other one but it will just make you sad. (Not like the dead puppy sad but the 'this stinks and I want to barf' sad.)

 

**Lance POV**  

"Maria! Bebiste lo último de la leche" I yell at my sister from the kitchen. Maria is always the one to finish the milk at the worst time. The rest of the family will never have any milk the next morning about because she drank all!

"¡Sin Lanza, Anton dejó de culparme por una vez!" She yells from the living room. Maria never wants to own up to her actions so she blames it on my older brother, Anton.

"¡Bueno, es difícil no culpar a una persona que bebe toda la leche!" And with that, I hear a giant sigh.

"Can't you just get some orange juice or something."

"Uhh, No. That's disgusting." Does she really expect me to put _orange juice_  in my  _cereal?_

 _"_ Then, just have a granola bar."

"Fine." She is so mean sometimes... no scratch that _all the time_.

"Hey, Lance do you know where my child is?" Anton is seriously losing everything, every day.

"Which one, you wanted to have some much sex you had three."

"Hey. Three kids? That's not that much sex."

"You tried ten times for the first one." I should know I was in the next room over.

"Anyway I'm looking for Marco, have you seen him?"

"Oh, he was in the washing machine last time I saw him."

"What?! Did you take him out?!" 

"He's not my child." What? He's not.

"See, this is why I hate you!"

"Love you too."

As Anton leaves to the washroom, my dad comes downstairs into the kitchen.

"How is my favorite son doing!"

"Good I guess."

"Hey! Never second guess yourself."

I always love when my dad says inspirational words before he leaves.

"Well, I'm off to work." 

"Bye, dad."

 

And finally, my mom comes downstairs to take me to school.

...

"Lance Oh My God, I thought you were dead!"

"Heh, why?" 

"You didn't answer my text last night!" Nyma says to me as I come into school. She always over-exaggerates stuff like this,  _'You didn't answer my call.' 'You didn't come to the party last night.'_ Like can I just get a break?

"Well maybe I was already asleep, ever thought about that."

"Yes I did, do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, not at all." I kinds do. Now don't get me I love Nyma with all of my sometimes she can be a little obsessed with me. Like I know I'm awesome but not, that awesome.

"Hey Lance!"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you real quick?" Hunk always knows when Nyma is bothering me because real talk she can really get on my nerves.

"Yeah. Nyma I'll talk to you later."

"Wait, what!?"

"Bye!"

As I walk to class with Hunk this group of freshmen girls start flirting with me. And being the loyal boyfriend I am, I just smile and walk faster.

...

After class Prof. Iverson calls me up to his desk.

"Mr. McClain I'm just going to say it. You're failing my class." He is always so straightforward when he talks.

"Um well, I'll just study harder for the next test. No big deal."

"Uh, yes big deal! You failed the last 5 tests!" I actually didn't realize how I've been slacking in Algebra. It's just I've been busy with football and everything usually comes so easy to me.

"I'm going to put you with a tutor, and you are not allowed to play football until you pass the next test."

"But-"

"Now shoo, get out of my classroom."

This is truly unbelievable!

...

Instead of going to lunch I go to the Library to go get a book for Physics before everyone takes it (someone probably did). 

"Hey, Lance!" I know that voice.

"Hey, Nyma."

"Aren't you coming to lunch?" She is sooo clingy.

"I have to go get a book from the library."

"Oh, well I'll just come with you!" And with that Nyma and I go to the library.

 

* * *

 

  **Keith POV**

 

"Keith you need to socialize at your lunch hour!"

"But I'm socializing with you!"

"People your own age, Keith." Sharon is right I do have to talk to people my own age for once.

"I'll talk to people my age when I'm dead."

As I chat with Sharon I see  _him_ come in.

_Lance fucking McClain_

And his stupid girlfriend.

I'm just surprised he knew where the library was.

...

As Lance and Nyma come up I have little panic attack  _'Like what if I say something dumb!' 'What if I have a muscle spasm and throw the book at his face?!'_

As he comes up to the desk Nyma just talks his ear off. So I peacefully checkout their books.

"Heh Loser!" Nyma just had to say that as she leaves the library.

I guess I am just the weird-emo-loner boy. 

 

* * *

 

  **Lance** **POV**

"So, why are dating Nyma if absolutely hate her?"

"I don't  _absolutely_ hate her. She just gets on my nerves."

As I talk to Maria some more, my mom comes home.

"Lance, can I talk you?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I need to talk to you in the hall... alone." My máma gets this face when something serious happens.

We walk outside of Maria's room and into the hall.

"Lance what I'm about to say is upsetting so brace yourself."

What can be that bad?

"You're father was in an accident on his way home and... I stopped by the bank. We can't afford his surgery."

Oh, I didn't know that it would be that bad.

"Wait, so are we just let him come I'm and just let him get sicker?!" 

"Well, Lance we're obviously trying to figure something out!"

This really can't be happening. 

"So dad is sick?" Maria must have been listening through the door.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry that you had to hear that!"

"I'm just. Tired I don't think I'll come to dinner tonight." It always hits the whole family hard when someone ends up in the hospital.

I don't know what I'm going to do anymore.

 

* * *

 


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith meet for the first time.

 

**Lance POV**

_"Lance, I'm sorry but your father is dead."  
_

_"A-are you sure? He could just be sleeping!    H-he always loves to play jokes!"_

_"I'm sorry Lance, but he's gone."_

_"N-no this is not happening! H-he not dead! He can't be dead!"_

_"Lance. Lance-_

"Lance! Wake up or you'll be late for school!" Anton says busting into my room yelling. I wake up with sweaty palms. That was the worst dream I've ever had.

"Woah what happened to you? You're like all sweaty."

"Anton! What did I say about coming into my room unannounced!" I told Anton to never come into my room without saying anything first ever since he caught me doing something not exactly...G rated with Nyma.

"Well, you were asleep."

"Can you just out of here. Please?"

"Well fine 'Mr. Cranky Pants'."

After Anton leaves, I just lay on my bed for 5 more minutes being too lazy to get up or have the will to. Like how are the rest of my siblings just walking around like dad isn't in the hospital?

"Oh my God, Lance! Didn't Anton just come in here and tell you to get up!"

"Look, Maria, I'll get up when I want to get up."

"¡MAMÁ! Lance see niega a levantarse de la cama!"

"Just, shut up! I'll get dressed in a sec!" I say glaring at my sister.

"Don't take too long," Maria says as she leaves my room. She can really be annoying.

 

* * *

 

**Keith POV**

"Hey! Loser!"

"What?" I say looking up from the desk in the library and see Lotor, the co-captain of the football team (Lance is the real captain).

"Can I talk to you in the hall real quick?"

"Um, what for?" I'm always scared when people like Lotor come up and talk to me.

"I just to tell you something. So stop asking questions and come into the hall!"

"Ok."

Lotor brings me into the hall and the second I walk out there Sendak punches me in the face. My nose starts bleeding as I fall to the floor, having one of the biggest headaches in the world. They eventually start kicking me in the stomach and spitting on me.

"Heh, loser."

"Yo Lotor class is about to start, we gotta go!"

"See ya loser!" Lotor says as he and Sendak walk away.

Off to the nurse's office, I go.

"Hey! Keith isn't it?" I look up and see Lance waving his hand frantically running after me.

At that moment I ran the fastest I've ever had in my whole life.

...

"I'm tired of seeing you here every day, Keith."

"I know."

"Do you want to tell me who did it this time?"

"No." I come into the nurse's office almost every day, being told I have a very punchable face. One person punched because my face was  _'too attractive'_.

"Can I call your dad or do you want to make up some lame excuse as last time?"

"You can't call my dad."

"Why not?"

_Because I'm scared he'll come here drunk._

"He's busy."

"What about your mom?"

_She's dead._

"She's busy too."

"What about your brother?"

_He'll take me out if school if he sees me like this._

"He's busy. They're all too busy right now." They aren't that busy.

Shiro graduated from college 2 years ago and isn't working today.

My dad is probably at some pub getting drunk.

My mom died 8 years ago. 

So they aren't that busy.

"Well, you're all done. The guidance counselor wants to see you."

"Ok, thanks."I always go to the guidance counselor's office after the nurse's.

...

"Hi, Keith."

"Hi." Her name is Ms. Dixie, her office always smells like mint candy, she wears a yellow flowery button-down shirt with blue dress pants and a gigantic smile on her face.

"I heard you got beat up... again."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to tell me who did it?" I can't.

"No."

"Why not," I swear people ask me that everytime a word comes out my mouth.

"Because you're not going to do anything about it."

"What do you mean by that?" What do I mean by that is that no one is going to fix your problems for you. You fix them yourself or they're just going to end up swallowing you whole.

"Nothing. Can I go now?"

"Um, yes but come to my office after school please?"

"Yeah. Sure." I say as I leave the office.

 

* * *

 

**Lance POV**

"Lance good job out there!" My football coach says to me as practice ends.

"Thanks!"

"I hope you get in enough practice. This next game is crucial for the championship." He literally has been saying that since the beginning of the season.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

...

I walk outside of the locker room and see Keith walking toward the door and I have to run up to him to say sorry for Lotor and Sendak for beating him up earlier.

"Hey! Keith 

He walks faster.

"Keith!"

He walks faster.

"KEITH!"

At this point, he just running.

I finally catch up to him.

"Look can you just get it over with." He says looking at the floor bracing for me to punch him. 

"No, Keith I'm not going to hurt you." He looks up at me with utter confusion.

"Look I just wanted to apologize for my friends beating you up earlier."

"You need to find better friends."

"Well can I do? I'm stuck with them." I say trying to lighten up the mood.

"I wouldn't know, I don't have many friends."

"What?! This can't stand! Keith... umm what's your last name?"

"Kogane."

"Keith Kogane, I will be your first best friend!" I say almost shouting.

"Well, it's not like I have zero friends! I-

I cut him off hugging him.

"It's Hug Time, Keith."

 


	3. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith go to the mall.

**Lance POV**

"Lance goes to your room and try to look up some job openings," Mama says I wall in the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Can I at least get some food first?" 

"You can have food  _once_ I know you have a job to help the family out."

"Fine."

As I walk up the stairs and almost get pushed back down them.

"Maria! What the fuck!?"

"Lance, get out my way I'm late for work."

"But, you don't work on the weekends." She always works on weekdays after school at the local can't.

"I do now."

I finally get upstairs and open my computer to find a job opening at the mall.

Well, I don't want to go alone.

 

* * *

 

**Keith POV**

"Now do you want to explain why you came into my house yelling "I must eat to the grave Pidgeon!" then ate a tub of ice cream and passed out on my couch?"

Pidge just doesn't understand.

" _Lance McClain. The captain of the football team. Hugged me yesterday._ "

"Yeah. So?"

"Pidge, Pidge, Pidge. You small people just don't understand."

"I know _way_  more than you, Kogane." It's true. She does.

"That's not the point! Lance. McClain. Hugged. Me."

"So."

"Usually when people approach me they just want to punch me in the face."

"You poor poor child."

...

"So where's Matt?"

"He went with my dad on some space exploration."

Matt was in the same class in college with Shiro and used to go up into space every now and then with each other. After Shiro lost his arm on a mission he stopped going, but they still stay close.

...

"Pidge Oh My God!"

"What?"

“I'm going to die." Prepare my funeral.

"What happened?"

"Look." I show my phone to Pidge.

"Oh. It's just a text."

"From Lance!" She doesn't understand anything!

"What does it say?"

" 'Can you meet me at the mall at 2?' What does that mean?"

"It means he wants to meet you at the mall at 2 o'clock." Oooohhhhh. That makes so much more sense.

"Well, what do I say back?"

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes."

"Than say text back yes."

 

_Lance: Hey, Do you want to meet up at the mall at 2?_

_Keith: Uh... Sure._

_Lance: Okay great see ya there!_

I turn off my phone and look at my clothes. Oh shit.

"Pidge I can't wear this!"

"Why not?"

"He saw me in this yesterday!" He would think that I have nothing else in my closet.

"Let's go see if Matt has anything in his closet." Pidge getting up from her seat on the couch.

"How about this?" She held up a neon green shirt that says  _'Kiss Me'_ on it.

"Pidge."

"Okay, okay." She says putting her hands up in defense.

"What about this?" This time she held up a plain red hoodie.

"What about my pants?"

"What about them?"

"He saw me wear them yesterday." He'll think that I only have one pair of pants that I'm just a gross lazy person!

 "I don't think he'll notice."

* * *

**Lance POV**

I have to wait for like forever for Keith to get to the mall.

"Finally! You're here!" I say jokingly.

"Oh, sorry it's just that there was traffic and my ride was late and-

"Dude, it was just joke. Call down."

"Oh." He really must not get jokes.

"So I have to go into this store for a job interview, but we can meet at the food court in like ten minutes."

"Ok."

...

I walk into  _'Altea Shop' to see_  a ginger man with a mustache.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the job interviews are?"

"Ah, you must be Lance! I'm Coran, the manager!"

Coran walks me through the clothing store talking me through what I would do working here.

"So are you ready to get to work tomorrow?"

"You're not going to ask me any questions?" Seems suspicious.

"Do you have a criminal record?"

"No."

"Congrats you're hired! We have very low standards here at _'Altea Shop'_." I've noticed.

...

I walk into the food court to find Keith. You know for the only guy who has a mullet in this century he fits in with crowd pretty well.

"Keith?!"

"Hi." As I turn around and see Keith there. He like a ninja.

"Oh my God, Keith! You can't scare people like that!"

"Oh sorry." This kid apologizes way too much.

"It's fine. Ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah."

As we walk we talk about all the teachers and how Iverson said farted in his last class and when he said: "Oops I think I pooped." 

We keep on walking and soon I see the ~~devil~~  angel herself...

Nyma.

"Oh shit."

"Wha-

And the next thing I know I'm pushing Keith in the fountain.

"Hey, Lance!"

"Oh, hey Nyma." I didn't expect her to be here.

"What are doing here, I thought you hated the mall?" What!? I don't hate the mall!

"What?! I love the mall!"

"Then how come you never want to come here with me?" ~~Because you're annoying!~~

"Look, Nyma I have to get back to someone."

"Wait-

"Bye!"

I run around looking for Keith and see him about to leave.

"Keith! Keith, wait!"

"What?"

"Where are you going?" He looks at me like I just said the stupidest thing in the world.

"I'm soaking wet because you pushed me in a fountain and I there are coins where coins shouldn't be. I'm going home."

"But-

"Fuck you, Lance."

And he leaves.

I fucked up.

 


	4. The Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance apologizes to Keith.

**Lance POV**

"So you just pushed him?"

"Yeah!" 

"Well, why'd you do that?"

"I don't know."

I and Maria sit on her bed talking about our shitty days. We do this every day because isn't everyday shitty.

"So my co-worker forgot her phone and my other co-worker said "Oh, Maria why don't you just call her?" and walked away."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah!"

We talk some more about her working and all her stupid work jobs.

"So tell me more about how you pushed your friend into the fountain at the mall."

"Nyma walked up to me and I panicked so I pushed him." No hearing out loud it sounds pretty dumb.

"Did you say sorry?"

"No." That's what I should have said! I'm so dumb!

"What did you say?"

"...'Where are you going'..."

"What?! Well, the guy is soaking wet, he probably left to get some dry clothes and to never see you again!"

I was so stupid! I should just said sorry and then we wouldn't be having this problem.

I wanted to be friends with Keith because I can't go to Hunk or Shay (Nyma is just out of the picture, ok) about my dad because they know me to well to help I just wanted a new friend and I ruined that! 

"I don't know what to do!"

"Text him, if he doesn't answer talk to him at school. Now I've gotta go help Anton with his problems. I am seriously like the family therapist."

"Bye."

_Lance: Hey Keith._

_Lance: I just wanted to say sorry. For y'know, pushing you in a fountain._

_Lance: ..._

_Lance: Keith?_

He didn't answer!

I feel really shitty right now.

 

* * *

**Keith POV**

"Woah what happened to you?" Pidge says as I walk into the living room. 

"Lance pushed me into the fountain at the mall."

"Don't get anything wet." 

I don't know why I thought me and Lance could ever be friends. 

I get changed back into my original clothing, get my bag and leave.

"Uhh bye, Pidge!" I yell walking out of the house.

"God, you are so awkward."

"I know."

 

* * *

 

  _The Next Day_

**Lance POV**

Today is the day I apologize to Keith for pushing him into the fountain.

I run around the school in the morning looking in almost every classroom, then I finally came to my senses and go to the library.

"Keith!" I whisper shout.

"What do you want?" Keith says obviously annoyed with my presence.

"I just wanted to apologize for pushing you in the fountain yesterday. I should never have done that and I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it then?" Keith says never meeting my eyes.

"I was-

"You were afraid that I would make you look like a loser in front of your girlfriend. I get it."

"No that's not what I meant!" God I'm so dumb

"I know, I'll be your friend."

"Really?! Oh, my God, I will never do or say anything rude, or mean, or anything that will offend you!" 

"Ok-

"It's Hug Time!"

"Oh God please no!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> I know this was short but like so was the other one.  
> Please feel free to point out any Spelling or Grammar mistakes and Constructive Criticism welcomed.  
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Constructive Criticism welcomed and feel free to point out any Spelling or Grammer mistakes.


End file.
